


Hand-in-Hand

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Greenie ilu, M/M, This is for an art trade!!, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Asking a question shouldn't be this difficult. It was only four words. But it wasn't something Munehisa had ever thought that he would have to ask!If he came home with that stupid ring one more time, he was sure Kaoru would kill him.





	Hand-in-Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haithuong313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haithuong313/gifts).



> Hello! Instead of updating I've been working on this! It's my part of an art trade with my friend, Greenie. Her art is absolutely lovely-- and matches her perfectly sweet personality as well!
> 
> I hope you like it, hun! Sorry for the wait!

It wasn’t the first time they had a date like this. Munehisa wasn’t the kind of guy that liked to go to expensive restaurants for each date they went on. Sure, it was nice treating Akira to high quality sushi on the occasion, but it wasn’t like he was rich or anything. He was more than happy to just go on a walk holding hands or something.

Akira was definitely the one with more exquisite taste. Munehisa wasn’t an idiot. He saw how those huge eyes sparkled when he was presented with an expensive gift or treated to dinner at some fancy restaurant.

Munehisa much preferred something like this though. Something mundane. Something where they could have time just to the two of them. It was private, and it could be incredibly romantic.

A sweet dinner between just the two of them at Akira’s apartment was great.

Akira had offered to cook something good for them (as _good_ as he was able to do. He only really knew how to cook curry). Munehisa didn’t mind being treated for the night. With Kaoru having gone off to college, the elder male found himself with a lot of free time.

Free time he hadn’t had since he’d become a father to begin with. And _definitely_ free time that he hadn’t had once Akira weaseled his way into the ex-Yakuza’s measly life.

Akira sure had turned his life completely upside down.

But speaking back of college, Akira had completely changed since he’d gone off to the depths of the city to further his education. Where he’d used to appear so calm-- so cool and mysterious, now the boy held quite a bit of maturity to him that he hadn’t possessed back in his teenage years.

Akira had become an adult, and Munehisa could only experience that through their late night phone calls. Even being in the same city could be difficult when Akira was so busy with school and a new job after his return.

Their relationship had definitely been strained at the time. Without being able to see each other often, it was definitely tough at points. Every couple had arguments. Every couple had troubles. But breaking up meant the lack of will to keep their relationship going.

If one person gave up, then a relationship would crumble. And like hell was Munehisa going to give up on his boyfriend. And not once did he doubt the younger boy’s love for himself either.

But, speaking of their relationship, Munehisa wasn’t sure exactly how it’d begun. After so many nights of working with the boy in the gun shop, Munehisa slowly found himself cursing the kid. Akira was far too charming for his own good. 

The endless flirting. The constant teasing. That damn smirk.

How could Munehisa _not_ fall in love with him? 

He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to do it, but that one night at the back of the shop. Akira had been _extra_ enthusiastic about his flirting. Munehisa had been _extra_ annoyed with his attitude.

He could stop himself before he kissed Akira. He knew it was wrong. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, and he resented it the moment he’d begun that damn kiss. But the teen didn’t pull away. In fact, it’d been quite the opposite.

Looking back on it, Munehisa thought it would have been much better if it’d been less of a sloppily drawn out confession, but he really couldn’t change what had happened.

And Akira’s goodnight texts were always too damn adorable. Even now he still insisted on sending Munehisa cute nightly messages that he couldn’t help but smile as he read.

Damn brat.

Munehisa arrived at the apartment just a few minutes before their planned meeting time. Six in the evening? Sure. That was a decent enough time to have dinner, right?

But he stood outside of the door, hand lingering on the doorknob. Sure, this was a routine date between them. A small dinner at Akira’s apartment. It was nothing special or out of the ordinary, right? But there _had_ been something bothering Munehisa for a while.

They’d been “dating” for close to a decade now. Akira had grown up into an attractive, sweet, intelligent adult. They weren’t getting any younger at this point. But was Akira _too_ young? Was he still looking for fun in the moment, or was he more concerned with finally settling down?

Munehisa thought that maybe it’d been time for the both of them to move in together. Start a life together. Get married. That sorta bullshit that people seemed to like to do.

Munehisa had never even given the thought of marriage a consideration until he’d spent a few years stuck with Akira. It’d been one night after a particularly loud argument. Munehisa couldn’t remember what it was about if it meant saving his own life, but he did know that in the moment it ended and he was looking into Akira’s teary eyes and red face that he was scared.

He was terrified at the thought of losing Akira. He was scared that any other words said could spell the end of one of the most amazing things that’d ever happened to him. If he’d said anything more, he would have been sure that it would have been the last of their relationship.

He couldn’t bring himself to do anything except bring Akira closer and kiss him until each and every one of those tears on his face dried up. He resented himself for making Akira cry. He _despised_ himself for it. But in that moment, something came over him. He refused to lose something so precious to him. And though words weren’t enough, kissing sure did bring Akira out of his misery. Short, heavy breaths turned from ones of sadness to ones of pleasure.

He may not have been proud of himself for turning an argument into sex, but Akira had never been so loving and so sweet afterwards. Munehisa found himself falling even deeper into an endless love. He knew he’d have to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful, terrible man he called his lover.

Two years ago, just a few short days after their fight, had he found the perfect ring. A gold band laced with black onyx gems. Munehisa had spent quite a large sum of money on the damn ring, but the moment he’d laid eyes on it, he _knew_ it belonged on Akira’s finger. It wasn’t a traditional engagement ring-- lacking the one giant stone in the center. It was sleek and smooth looking, with a bit of an edge. Those gems were as dark as the dangerous glint in Akira’s eyes. 

Sure the ring wasn’t traditional, but their relationship wasn’t traditional either.

He may have purchased the ring two years ago, but it still sat closed up in the box that it came in. Munehisa looked at it often. He _admired_ it often. He found himself thinking about just how amazing it would be to see that stupid thing on Akira’s finger a thousand times.

But he’d never had the courage to ask Akira. 

It spent each and every date tucked away in his pocket since he’d bought it. It was _always_ there, but Munehisa would be damned if he’d ever had the courage to take it out in front of Akira.

Tonight would be different though. He was _sure_ he’d be asking for Akira’s hand in marriage tonight.

Even Kaoru was starting to get tired of waiting for Munehisa to propose. He was always nagging his father to finally ask Akira and get it over with, but Kaoru didn’t understand! He was too young to understand! He’d never been in a position like this before. How would he know how terrifying it truly was?

But he was right. The sooner Munehisa got it over with, the sooner he could relax about it.

But that was much easier said than done.

Munehisa couldn’t stand outside of this damn apartment for forever though. He had to get in there or Akira might start to worry. He probably had a while before the inevitable phone call about his whereabouts came through, but it wasn’t polite to be late, was it?

Slipping into the apartment, Munehisa closed the door behind himself. “I’m here!” He called as he tugged the hat from the top of his head and tossed that, as well as his coat, onto the chair next to the door. He wasn’t sure if he’d be putting it on again later or not. He didn’t know if he was spending the night. But did that really matter? It wasn’t like he was going to properly hang it up anyway if he was.

Akira was in the doorway in just a few short moments, smiling. “Evening, Babe.” He said as he leaned over and kissed Munehisa’s cheek gently. Munehisa found himself frowning though. Every time he was reminded that Akira had grown a bit taller than him in the recent years, it had him scowling.

It’d given him quite a shock after they’d spent a few months apart due to opposing schedules only to find that Akira had indeed been buying new pants because of the length issues and not because of Munehisa’s constant playful teasing about gaining a few pounds.

Not that Munehisa would have cared if he’d gained a bit of weight. He was still his Akira, and that was what mattered the most, right?

The stupid kid grew like a weed though.

“Dinner will be ready soon. Sorry, I lost track of time.” Akira was found to be saying, looking down at the watch on his wrist. He was holding what looked to be a wooden spoon, but more notable was the apron that hung from his frame.

Pink and adorned with ruffles, it had the image of a cute bear on top of the pocket at the front.

Munehisa found his frown deepening.

“What are you _wearin’_?” He asked, looking Akira up and down.

Chuckling, Akira looked down at himself. “It was a gift from Ann. I think it was supposed to be a joke, but it’s cute.”

Right. Well… Munehisa couldn’t stop him from wearing it, but it did look pretty silly.

“Do you like it?” He found Akira asking as the younger male took a test spin, winking at Munehisa after.

He couldn’t help but sigh, and he felt a smile weave onto his lips after. Reaching out and patting Akira’s shoulder, Iwai slipped off his shoes and set them into the small cubby that sat beside the chair from before. 

“Just take it off before dinner.”

“Yes, sir!”

Something seemed oh-so-sarcastic about that remark. Akira was feeling a little playful today, huh? It wasn’t like that was out of the ordinary.

By the time Munehisa was ready to enter the rest of the home, Akira had already run off again. He was probably in the kitchen working on whatever meal they were going to eat. Despite his earlier remarks, Munehisa didn’t _smell_ curry. It was strange, but perhaps Akira was toying around with a new recipe. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious though.

Munehisa was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t eaten much today. Ugh, he was starving. It was a good thing dinner was coming up soon.

He made his way deeper into the apartment, looking around. It seemed like Akira had done a little bit of redecorating since the last time he’d come over. He never did seem to feel comfortable with all of his furniture in one place for too long. 

Munehisa sighed though. Well, Akira wasn’t in the living area or the dining one. That meant he was probably right-- to the kitchen he went, standing in the doorway with crossed arms.

“What’re ya makin?” He asked, looking over at the large frying pan that Akira was working on stirring the ingredients inside of. 

The younger male peeked down at the flame beneath the pan and then adjusted it to be a bit higher, his spoon working the ingredients inside quickly. Whatever it was, he was making sure to cook everything quickly. Hell, if Munehisa were to pay a guess to what it was, he’d figure-

“This is just vegetable stir fry.” Akira said, sparing a glance over at the older male. He was smiling to himself-- obviously proud that he was able to cook something new. Huh. Munehisa found himself pleased with the answer though.

“Smells good.” He said with a smile of his own. He made his way into the kitchen and looked down at the pan as the vegetables were tossed about. “You know,” he began, peeking over Akira’s shoulder. “That’d probably be better if it was done in a wok.”

“I don’t _have_ a wok.” Akira seemed focused on the task at hand. He didn’t even look back at Iwai-- instead, he continued to cook. “But it’d be a thoughtful Christmas gift.”

He’d have to remember that for later. It probably would be a pretty good gift for Akira. Munehisa wasn’t really one for cooking much himself, but if Akira wanted to dabble in the art a bit more, who was Munehisa to complain?

Maybe his barren kitchen could be filled a little more nicely. Kaoru deserved some pretty decent meals-- ones that weren’t just curry or whatever Munehisa had managed to think up.

And then, just as quickly as Akira worked on the dish, the stove was turned off. He was smiling to himself as he set the pan off to a cooler burner before he turned to Munehisa, reaching up and poking his nose gently. There wasn’t much space between the two of them, so there hadn’t been much space for Akira to maneuver, but he didn’t seem displeased by it.

In fact, he seemed rather happy about it. His hand traced from Munehisa’s nose to his cheek, and then he grasped the opposite with his other hand. 

Bringing the older male’s face closer, Akira gave him a gentle kiss-- pressing their lips together just the smallest amount. It’d been the first time they’d kissed that day, and Munehisa quickly found his hands landing on Akira’s hips to hold him in place.

Akira’s lips had always been so soft. He as an avid user of lip balms. Something about always keeping his lips nice and soft for Munehisa. Whenever he said shit like that, Munehisa just rolled his eyes.

Akira had always been a romantic.

And once they parted, Akira pulled away from Munehisa (much to the older male’s displeasure) and spun around to rummage for some plates in the cabinets. He grabbed down two of them and then peeked over his shoulder to his boyfriend. 

“Why don’t you go and sit at the table? I’ll bring you something to drink.” 

Sit down? All right, fine. If that was what Akira wanted. He wasn’t going to oppose it.

Reaching forward, Munehisa’s hands made contact with Akira’s shoulders and he kissed him on the cheek.

“You go it.” He said, flashing Akira a smile before he turned to head out of the kitchen. 

Making his way to the dining table, Munehisa pulled out one of the chairs nad sat down in it, leaning back in the chair. He lay his elbows on the armrests just as Akira entered the room with a glass.

Raising an eyebrow, Munehisa noted that it was some sort of carbonated beverage. Soda? Probably. Usually he didn’t drink soda, but he didn’t mind. Not tonight. He gave Akira a quick smile before the younger male disappeared into the kitchen again.

Taking a deep breath, Munehisa swallowed the lump in his throat. Now that he was sitting at the table like this, he couldn’t help but begin to become nervous. He knew he had quite the mission tonight in asking for Akira’s hand in marriage, but…

Did Akira think he was too young to get married? That thought plagued his mind quite often. Even though he was getting older, Akira was still young. He was just over Kaoru’s age, and Kaoru had barely dated anyone at all.

Did Akira think he needed more time? Maybe he wanted to date other people?

But he’d always been so open and honest with Munehisa. Surely, if he wanted to break up, he would have done it already… Right? And if he was having doubts in their relationship, then he definitely would have said something…

Or at least Munehisa _hoped_ that would be the case. 

He didn’t like the idea of Akira hiding anything from him-- nothing so important like that. 

He suddenly found his mouth growing dry. Swallowing again, Munehisa reached out and grabbed for his soda-- quickly downing a few gulps.

Akira made his way back into the room just as Munehisa placed his glass back on the table with their plates of food. There was a frown on his face as he set them down and then looked down at Munehisa’s glass, setting his hands on his hips.

“You were thirsty…” He muttered, then pouting. “You should have told me.”

Well, sure, the glass had been reduced to half the amount of contents that it’d had before, but Munehisa’s mouth was still dry as a bone. It wasn’t his fault though! If he was going to go through with this proposal, he was bound to be nervous.

And it wasn’t like he could put it off for any longer. If Kaoru found out that he hadn’t gone through with it this time, then Munehisa was bound to get a good scolding from his son.

Frowning, the older male just sighed. “S’fine. Sit down.” He insisted. If Akira was going to spend the whole time fretting over him, then Munehisa sure was going to have a difficult time going through with the plan.

Akira didn’t seem convinced, but he sat down anyway-- pushing himself in close to the table. He leaned on top of it, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he smiled at Munehisa. Something about that gaze had Munehisa frowning even harder. What was with that dreamy-eyed look? Eyes half-lidded and smile curling wide… Akira was looking for something, huh? 

He was always trying to pay it sly-- play it _cool_. It was annoying with how much charm the boy produced at times. He looked like his heart was absolutely fluttering. Munehisa scoffed.

Looking down at his plate, he picked up the chopsticks that had been on the table since before he’d made it to the apartment, setting them in his hand and poking at his meal a little bit.

“Looks like it’s not just stir fry.” He commented, a playful smirk crossing his lips. Akira had gone all out tonight, huh?

“Tonkatsu. Baked it.” The younger male said as he continued to eye Munehisa. “I hope it turned out well. Thought it’d be easier than frying it.”

He was probably right. It probably _was_ a lot more forgiving to bake it. There was less chance of it burning, and you didn’t have to worry about standing over it.

Munehisa couldn’t help but to allow his smile to soften. “Smells good.”

Akira chuckled a little bit at that, finally sitting up and grabbing for his own chopsticks just as Munehisa brought a small piece of the meat to his mouth.

“So,” he began, eyes carefully watching Akira’s expression. He still wore that dazed look on his face as he eyed the older male. He seemed happy, huh? “What’s with that look? Got somethin’ on my face?”

That seemed to finally bring Akira out of his daze, but he did lean forward onto the palm of his hand again, poking at his food a little absently. “No. I was just admiring you.”

Admiring him? There really wasn’t much to admire… But he couldn’t stop Akira from looking. Wasn’t it dangerous to get so distracted though?

Munehisa rolled his eyes. Akira really _was_ something else. He was always surprising him with the shit he said or did. Munehisa was constantly on his toes around Akira-- but not always for the worst.

Surprises could be nice, right?

“Sure, kid…” Hmm, the food that the younger male managed to cook was pretty good though. A little novice, but Akira was still young. He was still _learning_. And for someone who hadn’t picked up a knife before coming to Tokyo, he wasn’t _bad_. Even if the only thing he was really good at making was curry.

That wasn’t to say that this meal was bad in any sense of the word though! In fact, Munehisa was surprised that it’d turned out so well. Akira seemed to have tried pretty hard with it.

And Munehisa was about to comment about it when Akira spoke in return.

“You still call me that. After all this time…” He muttered, looking down as the fingers of one hand fiddled with his napkin a little absently.

Huh? “Kid?” Munehisa asked with one eyebrow raised. Well, yeah. He’d _always_ called Akira that. Ever since they first met, Munehisa used the nickname. But it was right though. Akira was still a kid… Wasn’t he? 

“You’re still young.” He said with a scoff, reaching out and picking up his glass of soda.

“All right then,” And then Akira seemed to wait for just the right moment - when Munehisa began to take a sip of his drink, to further comment. “Daddy.”

Munehisa nearly found himself choking, sputtering just a bit as he placed his glass back down. Looking over at Akira proved that he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that Munehisa had ever seen.

What a brat.

“Don’t call me that!” Munehisa muttered, a pout on his face. 

And then Akira chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand as he sat back in his seat. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!”

Couldn’t resist, huh? Munehisa had a hard time believing that. Akira just loved to tease people. It was something that Munehisa had to, regrettably, get used to over the years. 

It’s not that the nickname was terrible or anything. It was just weird. And as someone who’d been called something similar for… More than two decades, Munehisa really didn’t want it to turn into something awkward after that.

How would he face Kaoru?

Sighing, he decided to go back to his meal. Akira was feeling playful, but he was feeling pretty hungry. It’d gotten a little quiet after that though, and suddenly Munehisa remembered his task at hand. 

 

It was today or never, huh? He really didn’t want to go home without asking for Akira to marry him. Honestly, he didn’t want to go home _at all_. 

He wanted to spend the night here. But who was he to assume that he’d be spending the night? Sure, it was what they _usually_ did when they had dates. But they’d been dating for so long and they still didn’t live together. Munehisa only thought it was right to wait for the invitation despite telling Akira that he was more than welcome to spend the night at his place whenever he wanted.

Munehisa hadn’t noticed, but apparently his face had contorted in thought-- and for the worst. The next thing he knew, Akira’s hand was on his, and looking up at the younger male proved to show that Akira was _concerned_ , as there was a small frown on his face, and he looked _hurt_.

“Mune, are you all right?” He asked, his grip on Munehisa’s hand tightening a little bit.

Frowning, Munehisa sat up. He didn’t pull his hand away though, and instead turned it over so that he could press their palms together. He shook his head slightly. “No. Nothing is wrong. Why?” 

He wasn’t sure why Akira had come to that conclusion, but… Maybe he’d been making quite the face while he thought about what they were going to do tonight. Or rather what _he_ was going to do tonight.

Gosh, the thought of proposing gave him a weird feeling. Stomach churning and a lump in his throat, Munehisa thought it was unbearable. This disgusting feeling that overcame his body was almost too much to bear. 

Could he _really_ do it? All of those times when he went on dangerous missions back in his Yakuza days were nothing compared to the fear he felt in hoping that he could go home without the ring in his pocket for once. 

Shoulders slumping, Akira’s head tilted to the side a little bit. 

“You seem… Dejected.”

It was a simple answer, and Munehisa should have expected as much. It wasn’t like Akira wasn’t observant or anything-- quite the opposite, in fact. Munehisa had never been the best at noticing any small details, but Akira really was a wonder. Perhaps it was a habit that he’d picked up during his time in the metaverse. He’d told Iwai countless times how they’d be ambushed if they weren’t careful.

How people like himself could leave saving Tokyo to a bunch of children was beyond him. He knew shit was going on, but… Well, it seemed like Akira was really the right person to actually fix anything around here.

He was stupidly brave, and Munehisa wasn’t afraid to tell him so.

“And you’ve seemed so for a while.” Ah, it looked like Akira wasn’t finished, huh?

Sitting back in his chair, Munehisa let out a soft groan. Had he really? He thought he’d been hiding that something was wrong really well. Sure, the proposal had been eating up at him for a long while, but it wasn’t something that he thought he’d been projecting on others. Or even the outer limits of his own body. It seemed like he was worrying Akira, huh?

Akira’s gaze, which had traveled off and to the ground as he’d spoken, had finally met Munehisa’s again. He seemed reluctant about something, and there was a small glint of something in his eyes. Anger? No. Confusion? No… _Fear_.

Munehisa hadn’t seen that look in a long time. The feeling of his heart sinking was heavy in his chest. No. _No_. That was _not_ what he was trying to hint at!

“Munehisa, if you’ve been thinking that we shouldn’t be together any longer, then-”

“ _No!_ ” Munehisa’s mouth spoke before he could even think. Was he really giving Akira that impression? But it had all been _nerves_!

Munehisa had never been good with showing his feelings though.

Instantly, Akira’s hand was in both of his. Munehisa’s chopsticks clattered to the table as he held his boyfriend’s hand tightly-- squeezing it between his palms.

“No, Akira. No.” He felt like he was scolding a dog.But maybe Akira needed that little bit of scolding. He shouldn’t feel this way!

But maybe it was Munehisa that needed the scolding.

He should have just gone through with asking Akira to marry him years ago. He _knew_ he should have. He was clearly worrying the poor kid to death.

“That’s not it.” He said, finally regaining his composure.

Akira was taken aback-- his eyes wide and a small pout on his lips. Well, at least he didn’t look scared anymore…

Munehisa found himself sighing, rubbing his face with one hand after he pulled it from Akira’s. This was stressful. _Too_ stressful. 

But it’d be easier after he said it, right?

“Then what is it?” Akira’s voice was small, though it wasn’t shaking. He was always good with his words-- though he’d mentioned before that there’s been a lot of negotiations in the metaverse…

“I’ve been thinkin’ about somethin’ lately.” Well, that was the simplest way to put it, right?

_But why couldn’t he just say it?_

“ _Thinking?_ ” Akira questioned. “About what?”

“A lotta stuff.” Or, rather, one big thing.

“A bad thing?”

“No.”

“Mune, if there’s something bothering you, I wish you’d tell me. We’ve been together for a long ti-”

“Look, can ya just shut up for a second?”

Okay, so maybe he lost his temper. But he was _stressed_ , and Akira’s constant talking was really getting his nerves going. Munehisa had to work up the effort to ask him something like this, and he did much better when he could think.

Ignoring Akira’s voice wasn’t something he was physically able to do.

He did feel bad for snapping, but Akira didn’t seem off-put by it. He may _look_ like he had something to say, but he kept his mouth shut-- despite Munehisa asking so impolitely.

Munehisa pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing for a second. But he didn’t dare let go of Akira’s hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of the black-haired male’s hand gently. He wasn’t mad at _Akira_ \-- not at all. In fact, he was more so frustrated with himself.

_He_ was the problem after all.

But suddenly he lost his voice.

His throat had become dry again and he was suddenly reminded that he still had half a glass of soda in front of himself. But no. That was just a distraction. He needed to do this. It was _now_ or _never_.

Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, Munehisa dug around for just a bit before his fingers were able to grasp the box at the bottom of the fabric. Grasping it tightly in his hand, he fished it out of his pocket and then nearly slammed it onto the table by their connected hands.

Gaze darting to the box and then back to Munehisa’s, Akira frowned.

“Munehisa? What is this?” He asked.

And Munehisa felt his lips form into a thin line. He… Still couldn’t find his voice. Itsucked to feel so helpless in that moment, but…

At least he got the hard part over with, right?

Shit, he was still in the middle of the hard part. He still had to open the damn box.

Partinghis hand from Akira’s so he could do just that, his fingers grasped the black velvet and slowly opened the box to reveal the ring he had so carefully and perfectly picked out for Akira. Gold and black-- it perfectly suited Akira.

After the box had been opened, Munehisa watched as Akira gazed upon the ring. His eyes were wider than Munehisa had ever seen them, and he watched the ring with baited breath.

And he wasn’t saying anything.

_Why wasn’t he saying anything?_

This was _so much worse_ than being afraid to even _begin_ to propose.

This was the ultimate in nerve-wracking.

And then Akira’s eyes suddenly started to become cloudy and incredibly moist.

_Shit. Munehisa was about to make him cry again, wasn’t he?_

He’d vowed to never make Akira cry again, but here he was wiping his eyes. This was different though. 

Akira was _smiling_ \-- finger pushing some of the tears from his eyes as he looked to Munehisa once again.

His smile was enough to break his face in two.

“You… You mean it, Mune?” He asked, and Munehisa felt his heart swell. Akira was too adorable for his own good.

It was a damn good thing these tears were happy.

Munehisa couldn’t find himself to say anything once again. Instead, he simply nodded. Akira was on his feet in a moment too, rushing over to the older male and wrapping his arms around Munehisa’s neck tightly. 

The hug was shocking, but not unexpected, and Munehisa found himself rotating in his seat only slightly so that he could wrap his arms around Akira as well, resting his chin upon the other male’s shoulder as he felt his own shoulder growing steadily more… Wet.

Poor Akira. He was just too damn cute. And as bad as Munehisa felt for making him cry, he knew that there weren’t bad tears at all.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Akira was still a little shit, huh?

For some reason, Munehisa wondered if Akira had considered their relationship to never move on from where it had been before this moment, but he pushed the thoughts aside as Akira pulled away from him a bit.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Akira seemed more than overjoyed at their current situation.

Reaching out, Munehisa grasped the box and pulled the ring out of it, taking Akira’s hand when he was offered it, and then slipped the ring onto his finger. _Thank god_. It fit perfectly. Munehisa couldn’t help but smile.

“How many carats is it?”

What a piece of shit.

It really wasn’t a traditional way of proposing, but they really weren’t a traditional couple anyway.


End file.
